


Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

by AnoriellElenthel, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoriellElenthel/pseuds/AnoriellElenthel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: Бриз вернулся в лавку Колченога оплакивать потерянных друзей (действие происходит после 54-й главы «Источника Вознесения»).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: тексты G-T





	Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Empty chairs at empty tables](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454994) by [lestibournes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestibournes/pseuds/lestibournes). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Беты: Dariana, Marven
> 
> Перевод названия: "Пустые стулья за пустыми столами".  
> Название отсылает к [песне](https://soundtrack.lyrsense.com/les_miserables/empty_chairs_at_empty_tables) из мюзикла "Отверженные" (по ссылке оригинал и подстрочный перевод текста).

Когда Бриз обнаружил себя бесцельно бродящим по улицам Лютадели, всё ещё падал снег. Куда бы он ни шёл, повсюду были убитые и раненые. Бриз тотчас попытался пригасить страдание людей вокруг, но у него давным-давно закончилась латунь. «Насколько же ты бесполезен, - подумал он. - Единственное, что тебе всегда хорошо давалось, это убегать. Сбежал из дома и прикинулся скаа. Как только становится понятно, что дело туго, ты всегда убегаешь в ту же секунду».  
Бриз ещё не успел осознать, куда идёт, когда ноги вынесли его к лавке Колченога. Каким-то чудом она пережила нападение и бесчинства колоссов, выстояла в порождённом ими хаосе. Бриз аккуратно толкнул дверь дрожащей рукой, пересёк мастерскую и вошёл в заднюю часть лавки. Он подозревал, что сумел бы найти дорогу сюда и с завязанными глазами: он проходил ею миллион раз. Почему-то он думал, что найдёт здесь своих друзей целыми и невредимыми, сидящими вокруг стола с бокалами вина, как обычно.  
_Только Келсер будет стоять, громко рассказывая какие-то истории, вызывая взрывы хохота; Доксон будет качать головой и жаловаться, что они потратили слишком много мер; добряк Сэйзед будет просто молча слушать с извечным безмятежным выражением и внимательно следить, чтобы у каждого было всё что нужно. В своём воображении Бриз видел Вин и юного Призрака, сидящих с широко распахнутыми глазами, жадно ловящих каждое слово, пытаясь воспринять не ведомые им прежде понятия радости и поддержки. Старый курильщик всегда был немногословен, но Бриз знал, что в какой-то момент он скажет племяннику принести ещё бутылку вина из погреба: знак того, что сегодня Колченог в добром расположении духа. Рано или поздно Хэм начнёт задавать философские вопросы, а Бриз - просто закатывать глаза._  
Но его друзей там не было.  
Был лишь пустой стол, вокруг которого валялись поломанные деревянные табуреты. «Эти стулья делал Колченог… На каждом был характерный затейливый узор». Бриз знал. Он замечал гордость на лице Колченога, когда тот говорил об искусстве. «Когда он узнает, что их поломали, его сердце будет разбито». И тут его накрыло.  
Бриз пошатнулся, ощутив слабость в коленях.  
Алая кровь на белом снегу. Кровь Колченога.  
Хотелось закричать, но из горла не вырвалось ни звука. Хотелось заплакать, выпустить наружу охватившую его боль, отпустить её, но он лишь осел на колени на деревянный пол, сотрясаясь всем телом. Когда Хэм только разыскал его, Бриз ощущал себя пустой раковиной. Теперь же ему казалось, что он в любую секунду может взорваться от переполнивших сердце эмоций, которым не находилось выхода.  
Когда слёзы всё-таки прорвались, он сжался в комок на полу, дрожа так сильно, что едва ли сумел бы встать. Они мертвы… Колченог и Доксон… Почему, почему они, а не он? - с горечью думал Бриз. "Может, если бы я умел драться, у них был бы шанс».  
Бриз всегда терпеть не мог открывать людям душу - именно по этой причине. Жизнь и так нелегка, потеря небезразличных тебе людей только делает её ещё невыносимей. Раньше Бризу удавалось оставаться в стороне - до тех пор, пока этот идиот Келсер не научил его доверять и не плевать на других. «Он в каком-то смысле всегда знал, что мне не плевать, да? Сволочь». Была у Келсера эта способность - вытаскивать из людей лучшее, даже из таких, как Бриз.  
Но он умер. Келсер, их предводитель, умер, оставив после себя весь этот бардак и рассчитывая, что они его разгребут. И вот результат: Бриз спрятался и выжил, в то время как его друзья дрались и умирали. Теперь он с такой отчётливостью видел, насколько хорошо умел врать даже самому себе, что может быть смелым.

Кто-то толкнул дверь. Это мог быть кто угодно - друг, колосс, солдат Страффа, но Бризу было всё равно. Ему было всё равно, выживет он или умрёт. Хотелось лишь, чтобы боль ушла.  
\- Так и думал, что найду тебя тут, - произнёс знакомый голос.  
Бриз приподнял бровь. Его не должно быть здесь. Он должен быть в другом месте. В безопасности. Он открыл глаза и увидел перед собой Призрака.  
Мальчишка выглядел потрёпанным. Рубашка изорвана и перепачкана, но сам вроде бы цел.  
\- Хэм сказал, что не может тебя найти в лазарете, который развернули во дворце. Попросил меня поискать.  
\- Откуда ты знал, что найдёшь меня здесь?  
Призрак пожал плечами. Вид у него был измотанный.  
\- Зачем ты вернулся? Ты разве не знал, что это опасно? Тут колоссы были! - накинулся на него Бриз. Он слишком резко сел, и у него закружилась голова. Сколько времени прошло после битвы?  
\- Твой дядя… - прошептал он.  
Призрак кивнул, адресовав Бризу бледную улыбку.  
\- Я не мог его спасти. Я… прости, - пробормотал Бриз.  
Он медленно повалился на пол. Все оставшиеся силы его покинули. Случившееся стало ещё более реальным, когда он признал его в разговоре с кем-то. И грызло его изнутри.  
Сквозь застилавшие глаза слёзы он смотрел, как юный Призрак подходит к серванту. Затем достаёт бутылку из буфета и нюхает содержимое.  
\- Не испортилось, - тихо сказал он, наливая себе и Бризу. Отдав Бризу его стакан, сел рядом.  
\- Дядюшка Ворчун бы не вынес, если бы его вино просто так пропало, - в конце концов нарушил молчание Призрак.  
Бриз почувствовал, что его сердце разрывается, но в то же время удивительным образом ему стало капельку легче. Он издал смешок - делано, чтобы скрыть, что готов расплакаться при мысли о том, что не выпил напоследок с Колченогом.  
\- Думаю, нам стоит вернуться во дворец, - тихо проговорил Призрак.  
Бриз помотал головой, пожалуй, излишне поспешно.  
\- Я не смогу посмотреть в глаза банде.  
Призрак глянул на него пару раз. Бриз посмотрел в бесконечную печаль в его глазах. Заглянул в глубины его чувства вины и стыда. В глубины страдания, через которое он прошёл, и бескрайней боли, которую теперь испытывал. Но у Бриза не осталось латуни, он не мог пригасить всё это.  
\- Я правда не чувствую, чтобы ты меня гасил? - спросил Призрак.  
Бриз вздохнул:  
\- Латунь кончилась.  
Призрак кивнул. Он глубоко вдохнул, затем выдохнул.  
\- Мне… мне кажется, иногда страдание - это правильно. Понимаешь, о чём я? Дядя и Докс были бы вне себя, если бы мы их хоть чуть-чуть не оплакали.  
Улыбка Призрака выглядела бледно, но Бриз улыбнулся в ответ - на этот раз вышло чуть менее фальшиво.  
В ту минуту он кое-что себе пообещал - впервые за много лет. Он будет присматривать за Призраком. Он позаботится о том, чтобы у парня всё было в порядке. Это меньшее, что он мог сделать для своих покойных друзей.  
У него под боком Призрак глубоко вздохнул и уснул у Бриза на плече.


End file.
